


bridal carry

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a thing for Jongdae's earring; maybe that's part of the reason why he wants to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bridal carry

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/973.html).
> 
> inspired by the kcon concert finale, when chanyeol does [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afjw8jQcnb0&feature=youtu.be&t=24s) to jongdae. when i saw it i immediately thought of the fic idea: "chanyeol carries chen bridal style back to the hotel room and fucks him." I DON't KNOW HOW THIS TURNED INTO A MONSTER. for my friend eddy, because she is a dirty enabler. >:| 
> 
> this was the first kpop/exo fic i ever wrote, plus the first smut i ever wrote. it was my first fic attempt in 5 years. pls be gentle.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol isn't really sure when it started, but he's wanted to fuck Kim Jongdae for a while now.  
  
Maybe it was that damn earring he'd all of a sudden decided to put back in. The man had his ear pierced since predebut, but more often than not left the hole empty, threatening to close up. Then one day, not very long after Yixing got his ear pierced, Jongdae was strutting around the dorm and performances with an earring. It made him look different somehow, and to Chanyeol, alarmingly more attractive. It was incredible how a little piece of metal, barely noticeable to some, caused such a huge difference in his eyes.  
  
Now that all of M had piercings, Chanyeol wonders when his unit would start getting them, too.  
  
But he doesn't have his eyes on any of his K groupmates in particular; at the moment, he looks the most at Jongdae. Sometimes he finds himself staring at his lobe and the black stud decorating it, imagining how it'd feel in between his teeth, and hearing the long keen Jongdae would let out. The thought makes his cock a little more firm than it should by normal standards. It wasn't like having a thing for his friend's piercing was an everyday, regular occurrence. Neither was wanting to bone his friend, piercing or no.  
  
The (good?) thing about all this is he has a hunch that Jongdae likes him, too. To his quiet indulgence, Jongdae pays more attention to him as well. He isn't stupid; he's seen him return his stares with a smirk or a smile, the enticing curve of his feline lips and the knowing glimmer in his eye. He bets if he just asks, Jongdae will comply. But some stupid, unreasonable and irrational _(fear)_ gut feeling told him to hold back, regardless of the dropped hints. They brush by each other in the dorm, which isn't unusual due to the close quarters, but their fingers might briefly intertwine and then fall back at their sides. A few times Chanyeol felt the older man's gaze on him, and when he acknowledged it, Jongdae would either glance away too quickly or let his eyes linger for a meaningful moment before breaking contact.  
  
There were other, less subtle signs. They'd all known each other for a good amount of time, and so they felt comfortable doing things such as slapping each other's butts, (hopefully) without any negative or mixed feelings. There were "Hey man, good morning, did you sleep well last night?" ass whackings, joking slaps, and appreciative pats. But you could tell when a particular touch wasn't just friendly but suggestive. Jongdae was giving him a lot of those lately. The last time he had done it, Chanyeol got a somewhat unexpected and embarrassing hard-on and had to excuse himself from dinner early (Jongdae had grabbed his ass just before he sat down to eat) and go jerk off guiltily in the bathroom. He was left alone to mull over Jongdae's slightly confusing signals.  
  
So Chanyeol finds himself caught up in this problem and needs to find a solution.  
  
The solution comes during the concert held at KCON. Jongdae's earring game is going strong: he hasn't taken it out. And Chanyeol, he hadn't yet worked up the courage to confront Jongdae in the last week, letting the tension between them build up until tonight. Too many times does his gaze wander to the M member during the performance, occasionally risking his concentration and balance. During some of those instances he notices Jongdae glancing in his direction, matching his gaze and smirking. As if he knows. He probably does.  
  
The encore finally brings a semblance of peace where he can look without the possibility of tripping or forgetting parts of the choreography. But he has to interact with the fans first; always. He thrives off of their vibrant aura, their loud cheers, and their smiling, animated faces. He gravitates towards Jongdae (or where he thinks Jongdae is, anyway – they're moving all around the stage at this point), his back facing him, while still waving his hands at the jubilant crowd. Jongdae then makes his presence known a little too late: Chanyeol feels his hand brush against his waist right when his own hand accidentally smacks Jongdae in the face, and they collide into each other.  
  
His palms are sweating and he isn't sure if it's because of the performance that had just ended or the close proximity to the guy he wants to _do things_ to. Or, you know, the fact that he just hit him in the face when he hadn't mean to.  
  
But Jongdae takes it in surprisingly good cheer. He hardly flinches, still smiling, and reaches out to wave excitedly to the fans. They're awkwardly hanging onto each other, and with the giddiness from the performance and the exuberant welcoming atmosphere, the success is getting to Chanyeol's head; so, practically on impulse, he makes his move.  
  
He slings his arm around Jongdae's shoulders and bends over, putting his other arm behind his knees, and hoists him up from the stage. Jongdae's eyes crinkle into crescents as he breaks out into laughter, giving into the bridal carry with almost startling compliance. Chanyeol shifts his weight in his arms and pulls him closer, and the smaller man effortlessly curls against his chest. He grips his shoulder for support, still laughing, though the audience can't see because he's turned away from them. Chanyeol grins smugly, feeling accomplished. He twirls around with the older man still in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you tonight, hyung."  
  
Jongdae's eyes flicker up to his, and he stops laughing immediately. His expression is unreadable. There's a moment of hesitation, then,  
  
"You sound pretty damn sure of yourself," he chides.  
  
"I'm the one holding you up right now, aren't I? Don't make me drop you, smartass," Chanyeol retorts, but he's grinning good-naturedly. After a second, Jongdae matches it with a grin of his own, all though there's something impish about the wicked curl of his lips.  
  
He puts him down and they continue their way backstage. Just as they slip through the door, Chanyeol trailing close behind him, he discreetly slaps Jongdae's butt, sealing what he said earlier as a promise. Jongdae catches his hand before he moves it away and gives it a squeeze, then lets his hand drop back to his side. The hairs on the nape of Chanyeol's neck rise involuntarily at the gesture, his spit trapped in his throat for an embarrassing three seconds or so. When he feels he can walk (and breathe) again, he clears his throat and tugs at his tie (had it gotten hotter in the hallway?), watching, a little dazed, as Jongdae's snaps his fingers and whistles, swaying his hips slightly as he walks to the vans.  
  


☼

  
  
The boys are exhausted, but still feeling the remnants of the intoxicating buzz from the thrumming energy of the concert; they pile into the vans as fast as their feet allow them, most of them not bothering to choose their seating arrangements. Chanyeol is careful to go after Jongdae, though, and slides into the seat next to him. The dirty blond quirks a brow at him, choosing not to say anything, and slips his ear buds in. Chanyeol curses under his breath – he isn't on Jongdae's pierced side – and it looks like Jongdae is ignoring him. A half-huff, half-sigh filters past his lips and he crosses his arms, leaning back into his seat. He lets his eyes close, hoping to relieve some of the pressure the bright stage lights caused on the drive back to the hotel.  
  
Minutes later he starts, feeling the sensation of fingertips crawling on his leg, dancing over the fabric of his pants. Jongdae isn't looking at him but it's his hand that's now gripping his knee, gradually shifting up his thigh. Despite himself, a slight shiver creeps down his back, like dripping ice water, and he exhales slowly. Jongdae kneads his palm and fingers into the muscles of his thigh before dipping down into his inner-thigh, near his crotch. This elicits a short muffled noise that stirs in his throat and Chanyeol places his hand over Jongdae's, putting it back at his side. Jongdae snickers, inching back over his leg.  
  
"You sounded so forward and confident before, Chanyeol. Are you having second thoughts?" Jongdae purrs, stretching his neck so that his warm breath puffs against Chanyeol's skin with each enunciation. He strokes his thigh, mocking him.  
  
When Chanyeol makes no move to stop him or reply, trying hard to forget the strain he feels against the front of his designer slacks, the stroking idles. "Well," Jongdae continues, "I'm hoping I can still anticipate a little fun tonight. Don't let me down."  
  
Chanyeol tenses for a half-second, finally remembering how to speak. "I'm not going to."  
  
Jongdae smirks. "Good. I'm _excited_. I don't think I've been this excited since I heard we were ordering KFC for dinner."  
  
"Jongdae, that was five minutes ago."  
  
His smirk grows wider, brighter. "Exactly."  
  


☼

  
  
The car ride doesn't take too much time, and the minute they're back in their respectful hotel rooms, buckets and boxes of chicken are ordered. They shower off the collected sweat from the performance and the heat of LA and congregate in one of the rooms, twelve boys and a few managers and stylists sitting on beds, the floor, and at desks. Earlier in the shower, Chanyeol tried to get his inappropriate and uncomfortable erection to go down, growling at the fact that skipping dinner with Jongdae would raise suspicions. And he was hungry, dammit. That, and he knew there was no way Jongdae would pass up fried chicken, not even for the night of his life.  
  
He slinks into one of the chairs at the desk, the overpowering aroma of KFC making his stomach grumble. Jongdae sidles up next to him, taking the other seat, and drops a rather hefty box of chicken nuggets that looks like it's meant for a family of four on the table in front of him. For such a small kid, Chanyeol is experienced enough in the ways of Jongdae to know that he'll eat them all in one sitting, guessing it would take under ten minutes for him to finish the box off.  
  
Jongdae grins and bounces lightly in his chair. "Fucking yes," he says, before taking one in his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol watches him with a kind of dull fascination, absent-mindedly gnawing on a wing. The second one goes in slowly, and Jongdae widens his eyes at Chanyeol, lips wrapped around the nugget. Chanyeol imagines those lips wrapped around his cock, his head bobbing and sliding up and down its length. Jesus, he was getting hard again, and it was triggered by watching someone eat chicken. He bites back a laugh, swallowing a mouthful of food instead of choking or spitting it all out, and gets up to grab a beer. Or two. Or four.  
  
They weren't legal in the States, but the managers, for men who usually followed rules so strictly, bought them alcohol anyway and didn't care if the underage members drank it. Chanyeol takes a swig of Bud (which tastes not unlike piss, but he needs the after-effects) to wash down the greasy meal. Now Jongdae's moved onto a drumstick, and Chanyeol _knows_ he's fucking with him. He stuffs the entire thing in his mouth and then drags it back out, lapping at the underside. Chanyeol feels like crying.  
  
"You're a dick," he mutters, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
Jongdae laughs cheerfully, resuming eating and thankfully stopping the torture.  
  
Dinner takes longer than expected. Everyone's finished with their food and has moved onto the beer, of which Chanyeol's had three. He isn't drunk, but pleasantly buzzed. Jongdae is a lighter drinker than him, so he set his limit to two. Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably in his chair, anxious to get out of there. Jongdae's been whispering absolutely vile and dirty things in his ear to get him riled up and his breath smells like beer mixed with chicken. He's been stealing touches beneath the table as well, getting him aroused again. He bounces his leg, and Jongdae puts his hand on his knee to still him. He slides his hand up and down the length of his thigh, brushing over his groin. Chanyeol pulls his lower lip in between his teeth and chews on it, distracting himself from Jongdae's sinful touch.  
  
"Let's ditch this joint," the older man suggests into the cup of his ear, flicking his tongue against it. Chanyeol shudders, lightly slapping his leg as a warning. He was never good with showing such intimacy in public. But before he can stop him, Jongdae grabs his hand, pulling him out of his chair and standing up, still holding onto his hand with a vice-like grip.  
  
"We're tired," he announces with a shit-eating grin, "so I think it's time for us to head in. 'Night."  
  
Chanyeol wants to groan, but waits until the door clicks shut behind them. "You are so embarrassing," he says through gritted teeth, remembering how the group had all stared at their abrupt departure, but Jongdae just frowns.  
  
"You're the embarrassing one," he retorts, palming over the somewhat noticeable bulge in his pants. A stifled moan escapes his throat and, unable to hold back any longer, he presses the shorter man against the door, lips moving over his. Jongdae lets out a small whimper of pleasure, having enough decency to be quiet, and rubs his leg against Chanyeol's crotch with what little room there was between them. He bites his lower lip, nibbling softly like a teething kitten. By the time Chanyeol pulls away, they're both breathing heavily, quivering with anticipation.  
  
"You taste like chicken," Jongdae admits, licking his lips. His eyes are fixated on his mouth, greedy for another taste.  
  
The statement causes Chanyeol to stall before rolling his eyes and snorting. Typical Kim Jongdae. "I bet you like that.  
  
"C'mon," Chanyeol says, voice raspy from kissing, "before someone comes out." He places his hand on Jongdae's rear to guide him back to their room.  
  
"They probably heard us," Jongdae giggles breathlessly. "They wouldn't dare come out."  
  
"Thanks for alerting everyone that we're fucking, by the way."  
  
"I think they figured it out themselves. We haven't exactly been subtle. I was wondering when you'd work up the balls—"  
  
Chanyeol stops him short, sucking his earlobe into his mouth, and swirls his tongue around the onyx earring. Jongdae whines pathetically.  
  
"Fuck, your piercing is so hot," he breathes against the tender skin, reddened by his sucking.  
  
"So you _do_ have something for my piercing," says Jongdae as he laps at his lobe, "I knew it." And then he laughs as Chanyeol nibbles on his neck just below his ear.  
  
"Why didn't the company let you wear it before?"  
  
"Maybe they knew it drives you crazy."  
  
"Do you think I should get one?" He tugs on it with his teeth. Jongdae yelps.  
  
"Room," he pants.  
  
Before he can get away, Chanyeol picks him up again, much like he did earlier on stage. The smaller man wriggles a little in protest, but gives into the bridal carry and starts pressing wet open-mouthed kisses into his neck as he's carried down the hall. He mewls, nuzzling his face into the expanse of his throat.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you like it's our honeymoon," Chanyeol tells him, arms tight around his lithe body.  
  
Jongdae snuffles against his heated skin. "You forgot the marriage part, you know."  
  
"Yeah, you're my blushing virgin bride for the night." He curses lightly, putting him down long enough to fumble for the room key in his back pocket. Jongdae leans against the wall and waits.  
  
"I don't know about blushing, virgin, or bride, but whatever gets you off, man."  
  
"Fuck you." He slides the card into the slot, waiting for lock to pop open.  
  
Jongdae wets his lips. "Isn't that what you're about to do?"  
  
Sometimes Chanyeol is tempted to wrap his hands around the M member's neck and throttle him, making him choke on his own sassy quips. He resists the urge. He wants him too badly.  
  
Jongdae makes move to go into the room first once the door's open, but Chanyeol puts a restrictive arm out to stop him. "Wait."  
  
"Jesus, what?"  
  
"Honeymoon," he reminds him, and gathers him up in his arms again.  
  
"Great, then can we ditch the others and go to Disneyland tomorrow? Or Vegas?" The door closes behind them with a click of the lock, and Chanyeol brings him to the pristinely made-up bed, stumbling a little. He isn't sure if it's because the alcohol is starting to work or the thought of what he's about to do.  
  
"You aren't going to want to ride any of those rides tomorrow once we're done here, Jongdae."  
  
"Then I pray for a lack of turbulence on the twelve hour flight home."  
  
He lets him fall onto the bed, wasting no time when he climbs over him. Jongdae brings his face down to his, kissing him with fervor. Hands roam over the smaller man's chest and up his shirt, feeling the softness of his stomach. He brushes his thumb over his nipple, feeling it go rigid after a few swipes. Jongdae arches his back and moans, hips bumping into Chanyeol's. The friction has him dipping his tongue into his warm and inviting mouth, catching his tongue in between his teeth and sucking. After a while he surfaces and mouths over his high and well-defined cheekbone, framing it with his teeth.  
  
He peels off the blond's shirt and then sits up and hurriedly strips his own. Jongdae runs a hand down his chest, breathing unevenly. His fingertips trace the lines of his sinuous muscles, playing with the hair below his navel. Chanyeol descends upon him again, causing him to inhale deeply through his nose as his mouth is blocked by his lips. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol's back, stroking down the curve of his spine while moaning quietly, bucking his hips in little stutters whenever Chanyeol kisses or nibbles on a sensitive spot. Chanyeol grinds down on him, lips trailing down the side of his neck, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. This elicits a groan from the older, threading his fingers through the back of his hair and pulling urgently.  
  
His tongue flicks over his piercing, pinning the tender flesh of his earlobe between his teeth and tugging. The sound that comes out of Jongdae is high-pitched and restless as he pinches his eyes shut. Chanyeol inclines his head and nuzzles into the man's neck, hand wandering down below. He palms his erection through the material of his shorts, relishing the hardness and realizing it's because of _him_. Jongdae sputters.  
  
"Fuck, I always wanted to fuck you, Jongdae," he pants against his throat, sucking a bright red mark while Jongdae's nails scrape down his back.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He grunts. He's kicked his legs up, locking them around Chanyeol's waist, and lets them fall to either side. "Then do it."  
  
Chanyeol scrambles off of him and stands up, a little shaky on his feet. His dick feels like it's throbbing, straining against the front of his pants, so he hastily unzips the fly and shimmies out of them. Jongdae clambers to a sitting position at the sight of the tent in his boxers, a little wide-eyed. The look in his blown pupils is _hungry_ , staring at him as if he were his next meal. He licks his lips. Chanyeol feels his cock twitch.  
  
"I wanna suck you off," he says, voice husky. Chanyeol flashes back to the thought he had earlier, imagining Jongdae's lips stretched around the circumference of his cock. The knot of arousal in his lower stomach tightens.  
  
"Go ahead," he offers weakly.  
  
He takes the head in his fist, rubbing the thin fabric over the tip, smearing precum and creating a wet spot. Chanyeol leans his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallows dryly. Jongdae places his hands on his waist and smirks as he slides his boxers down so that they fall and pool around his ankles.  
  
"You're big," he purrs, stroking his length in his hand. Chanyeol shudders. _Just do it_ , he wants to say, but the words are stuck in his throat.  
  
He thumbs over the slit, pressing against it. Chanyeol cants his hips forward, a muffled curse spilling past his lips.  
  
Finally Jongdae leans over, ass in the air, and licks a stripe up the underside of his shaft. "Oh God," he hears himself say.  
  
Jongdae can't hold back the snickers. "Am I that good, or has it been a while? I've barely started."  
  
Chanyeol doesn't want to flatter him. "Shut up, asshole."  
  
Jongdae shuts up by pulling his lips over the head of his cock, slowly sliding onto it inch by inch. The slick velvet of Jongdae's mouth around his cock makes his knees want to buckle. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks hard, cheekbones made even more prominent. His tongue runs along the vein underneath his cock, tickling.  
  
"Hold on," he manages to choke out. "Take off your pants. I want to see your ass."  
  
Jongdae releases him from his grasp, looking at him with inquiring eyes. With a slight shrug of his shoulders he unbuckles his pants and pulls them off. Chanyeol fights with the decision to leave his underwear on or make him go bare-assed. He chooses the latter. He nods his head, encouraging him to continue, and Jongdae sighs. The underwear disappears. He settles back on his folded legs and knees, ass on display.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you, Funky JD."  
  
"Oh my God. Did you just—"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did _not_ just call me that while I'm in the middle of blowing you."  
  
Chanyeol laughs, but it melts into a whimper as Jongdae forces himself on his cock once more, bobbing his head. He goes in far, long and deep, and Chanyeol wonders how long he can last. He tries to concentrate on his round ass that's rocking forwards and back instead of all the ways he wants to fuck him. He's somewhat aware of being impressed by his deep-throating skills, mildly entertaining the question of how much experience he has with this. Because God, it's good.  
  
The sensation of his cock so far in is when the feeling hits him: the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach, in his groin, shooting down to his balls. He lets out a pant.  
  
"Oh fuck, Jongdae, I'm close—" He fears for a moment that he won't be able to stop. He doesn't want it to be over this soon. He balls his fists, tensing and looking down at him. Jongdae won't let up. In fact, he goes faster. His eyes are closed, long lashes standing out against his pale skin.  
  
"Oh God, Jongdae," he all but whines, and he knows. Jongdae does, too. He comes with Jongdae's name on his tongue, pumping his hips. Jongdae takes it all, sucking him dry. He's enjoying it, the bastard.  
  
When he's finished, Jongdae pulls back with a satisfied sigh, while Chanyeol's is mixed with frustration and exhaustion.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" He's almost angry, and that anger only builds when Jongdae swipes his tongue across his lower lip.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make me come," he explains, annoyed by Jongdae's apparent ignorance.  
  
"I trust you can come again in the next hour. This isn't over, you know. You still have to fulfill your promise."  
  
"I didn't promise you anything," he grumbles, crossing his arms. He feels awkward standing there before him, naked and used.  
  
"You still want me, right? You've wanted me for so long . . . so take me," he tempts, wiggling his butt and crawling closer to him. Chanyeol gulps.  
  
Jongdae flops back onto the bed, putting his arms behind his head and exposing himself. His gaze burns, eyes hooded. His cock is hard against his belly. Chanyeol feels a prickle of something in the pit of his stomach as he lets his eyes wander the man's wiry figure and his thick upper-arms that he wants to grab and hold onto. Jongdae soaks in his stare with satisfaction and grins. "Where's the good stuff?"  
  
"Huh?" He dimly registers what he's alluding to, but his mind feels fuzzy, clouded by a whole array of feelings.  
  
"The lube."  
  
"Oh. Pants . . . back pocket."  
  
He rolls off the bed, bending over and fishing through the crumpled pants. Meanwhile, Chanyeol's still checking out that ass.  
  
He finds the travel-sized bottle of lube and jumps back onto the bed. Seeing Jongdae lying there with lube in hand, ready for him, renews his passion. This is what he's been wanting for weeks now. What the hell was he doing, standing there like an idiot?  
  
Without any further hesitation, in a fluid motion he climbs on top of Jongdae and pins him to the mattress. The blond is a little taken aback by the sudden movement but quickly accepts him, obviously pleased as another grin curls onto his lips.  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
Compulsively, Chanyeol kisses him roughly to shut him up, tongue forcing its way into his welcoming mouth. Jongdae moans in the back of his throat and lifts his hips off the bed, slotting them against Chanyeol's. He lowers them only slightly so he can reach below and stroke their cocks together, all though Chanyeol is still somewhat soft. His warm palm and fingers wrapped around their combined girth has him panting into Jongdae's mouth in no time.  
  
"Stop."  
  
The hand stops. He holds them together, questions suspended in the air. After a beat, Jongdae says, "What?"  
  
He feels himself blushing faintly but presses onward. "Turn over and get on all fours."  
  
"Yes, master," Jongdae jests, but does as he's told. He sticks his rear in Chanyeol's face, tantalizingly close. Chanyeol smacks a cheek lightly, not intending for it to be sexual. The lube has fallen out of Jongdae's hand and lies on the sheets, momentarily forgotten. Chanyeol places his hand on his ass and massages it, spreading his asscheeks and pressing them back together. Jongdae whines and pushes back, muttering something about being a fucking tease.  
  
Chanyeol drags his tongue across his skin, from the base of his balls to his perineum, stopping at his entrance. He blows his hot breath against the hole, causing Jongdae to shake and whimper. "Dammit," he curses, clenching his ass. Chanyeol stretches him wider, licking the ring of tight muscles. "Oh fuck, Chanyeol, fuck."  
  
He teases him open with the tip of his tongue, sliding in and out shallowly. He curves his tongue around the rim, licking in circles. Jongdae curls his toes and reaches for his dick. Chanyeol stops immediately and bats his hand away.  
  
"You're not going to touch yourself," he says.  
  
" _Chanyeol_."  
  
He swirls his fingertip around Jongdae's entrance, slick with his spit. He applies pressure but doesn't push it inside. Jongdae leans into his touch and Chanyeol clucks his tongue.  
  
"You want me going in dry?"  
  
"Please, I need it." Distracted by desire, he bats the bottle of lube in his direction. Chanyeol grabs it and pours a pearl on his index finger, slicking it with the gel.  
  
He puts his forefinger in slowly, reveling in how well Jongdae takes it. He sucks him in, and when Chanyeol doesn't move, he nudges back, craving friction. He slowly slides it nearly all the way out and then back in. Thoughtfully, he twists his finger, inciting a sob from the receiver, who hangs his head. After a few more minutes of torture, he pulls his finger out.  
  
"What now?" Jongdae complains, noticeably missing the feeling as he wriggles his butt invitingly. Chanyeol pats his side.  
  
"Lay down on your back. Head on the pillows."  
  
Jongdae hastily obeys, lying down as if he were going to sleep. He makes him pull his legs up as far as he can, knees bent. Chanyeol appraises him, musing that he might prefer him like this, vulnerable and on display. Leaning down, he begins to kiss the backs and insides of his thighs, licking and sucking and biting. He hears Jongdae moaning, telling him to "Get on with it, dick." His cock is ruddy and precum leaks onto his stomach. It's a sight that Chanyeol wants to bask in for a while.  
  
But he wants to fuck him, too, not just fuck _with_ him. So he acts mercifully, his finger gliding in even more easily this time. Not long after, he adds another one, scissoring him open. He hooks his fingers, feeling the spot that Jongdae wants, _needs_ to be touched and feels his dick twitch into attention when he cries out.  
  
"Oh God yes, Chanyeol, right there," he gasps, and he does it a few more times before Jongdae tightens around him. He pulls his fingers out and leaves Jongdae sniveling there while he lathers his cock with lubricant.  
  
He aligns the head with Jongdae's entrance and gradually inches in, biting his lower lip as Jongdae's heat envelopes him. A moan stirs in Jongdae's throat and Chanyeol matches it with his own, both of them trembling from the different sensations. Chanyeol begins to fuck him slowly before picking up a steady pace, his hands on the bed on either side of Jongdae for support. Jongdae holds onto his forearms, lips forming silent moans as his stomach rubs against his balls with every thrust. He pulls out to the tip and then sinks in deeply to the base of his cock, going as far and as fast as he can. Whenever he brushes against his prostrate Jongdae bites back a yell, the grip on his arms tightening. His face is flushed and his eyes are closed. Chanyeol withdraws when Jongdae tellingly clenches around him once more, letting him simmer.  
  
"Come on," he says, slightly out of breath, "get up and on your hands and knees."  
  
He's sure Jongdae will catch on soon and start cursing him. But right now he's too needy, and so he eagerly complies. He's gaping and pulsing, and Chanyeol puts his hands on his hips and watches. Jongdae quivers, yowling for him to please, hurry up and fuck him again. He does.  
  
The renewed warmth is welcoming for the both of them, and they sigh contentedly in unison. Chanyeol returns to his previous pace, grunting lightly with effort. Jongdae claws at the bed sheets, shoulders tensing as he curls and uncurls his fingers, elbows digging into the mattress. He meets every thrust, pushing backwards and stretching himself out. Chanyeol leans over and kisses his back, licking along his spine. He's angled so that he hits his prostate more often, and does so relentlessly.  
  
Again, before he has the chance to climax, he repositions him. Now he's against the headboard and he's still fucking him from behind. He grabs a handful of his hair and presses his skull into the wood, twisting his head around so his cheek is flat against the headboard. There's a part of him that wants to see him being fucked, taking pleasure out of monitoring his expressions. Jongdae's slack-jawed and exhaling staccato puffs of air, jolting the breath out of him with every thrust. He's got a vice-like grip on the top of the headboard, and Chanyeol tells him to put his hands behind his back. He does, all though a little reluctantly, one hand clasping his wrist.  
  
"God damn it, Chanyeol," he says. There's a hint of desperation in his voice, but he sounds legitimately frustrated. Chanyeol digs deep, bumping against the bundle of nerves inside of him. A string of curses and whimpers spill from his lips.  
  
"What is it?" Chanyeol grunts, thrusting shallowly so that he's constantly striking his prostate.  
  
"You won't let me come," he whines. "You keep fucking moving me—"  
  
"You aren't coming until I say you are," he cuts him off.  
  
"Bas—tard," he breathes out, breath catching at a particularly sharp thrust.  
  
He licks the back of his earring, nibbling on his earlobe. Jongdae juts his hips back, growls rumbling in his throat.  
  
"I want you to hold your breath," Chanyeol says in his ear.  
  
Jongdae blinks. His voice is pitched higher than usual. "Uh?"  
  
"You don't have to if you don't – want to," he quickly apologizes, slowing his movements. His teeth graze his shoulder and Jongdae shudders.  
  
"Choke me."  
  
Now it's his turn to blink. "What?"  
  
"I'm not just gonna – just gonna hold my breath. You should choke me," he advises.  
  
Chanyeol hesitates a moment, then nods. "Okay." The hand in his hair pulls his head back to rest against his collarbone, stroking the length of his throat. His skin is smooth beneath his touch. He wraps his fingers around his neck, pressing up against his windpipe. He feels his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows.  
  
To his quiet amazement, Jongdae's eyes flutter closed and he starts to make noises like he never had before. He pushes back with more urgency, mewling and whining breathily. He's chanting Chanyeol's name, and it makes the heat in his loins flare up like a wildfire. His thrusts grow faster and his grip around his throat tightens, excited. He nearly loses himself and struggles to stop before either he or Jongdae can orgasm. Jongdae expels a cry of disappointment when he removes his hand and his dick.  
  
They're both panting. They were so close. Hurriedly, Chanyeol lays back on the pillows, pulling Jongdae to him. Jongdae gets the idea and sinks down on his cock, moaning.  
  
He rides him like his life depended on it, squirming on top of him and rolling his hips in tight circles. The younger grips his waist, digging bruises into the tender flesh. He begins to bounce him on his lap, the older choking out moans and drawing out the syllables in his name.  
  
"Aw fuck, Chanyeol, I'm gonna come." This time, he doesn't stop him. Jongdae cries out when it happens, tilting his head back and shooting white lines across Chanyeol's stomach. The quick series of muscular contractions around his cock milks Chanyeol's orgasm out of him, and he comes not long after, thrusting up into Jongdae in short shallow spurts.  
  
Jongdae collapses on top of him, their chests rising and falling against each other. After a minute or so Chanyeol encircles him with his arms, not minding the weight of his slight form. He feels completely drained and guesses Jongdae feels the same.  
  
Regaining some sense of his surroundings, Jongdae lets out a laugh, nuzzling his face into the space between Chanyeol's neck and shoulder. A frown crosses his lips as he looks down at Jongdae's tousled hair.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jongdae lifts his head and smiles at him. "That wasn't half bad."  
  
Chanyeol weakly cuffs him on the side of his head. "Did you think it wouldn't be good?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd be able to pull all that off."  
  
He scowls. "Go to sleep, dork."  
  
"All right, jerk."  
  
Chanyeol threads his fingers through Jongdae's hair, eyes falling shut. Sleep comes easy for them both.  
  


☼

  
  
Chanyeol wakes up first. He'd set his alarm ahead of time to avoid being rushed in the morning. Jongdae managed to fall off of him in his sleep, curling into his side. His sleeping expression is placid and he notices how almost cherubic he looks with his long eyelashes, so Chanyeol doesn't have the heart to wake him yet.  
  
After showering, though, he grabs a pillow and throws it lightly at Jongdae's face. A hand flails to knock it away, but he gives up, sinking his head into the pillow and groaning.  
  
"Hey get up, we gotta leave soon."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for this flight," he laments.  
  
"I'll help you get through it."  
  
Jongdae lifts his eyes long enough to glare at Chanyeol.  
  
"You're the one that made me feel like this, you ass."  
  
Chanyeol barks out a laugh. He was in a good mood. The water from the shower had woken him up enough to not grouch at the older member. "Come on, you liked it."  
  
"If I say yes will you do it again?"  
  
He pauses, trying to figure out just what this man could be asking. He guesses they could discuss it at a later time. "Sure."  
  
His answer seems to give the blond (whose bedhead is atrocious) new energy, and he props himself up on his elbows. "Excellent. A quickie before we leave then? Nothing like last night, though; I'm not fully recovered yet. Be gentle with me."  
  
Chanyeol smirks. "I'll be careful."  
  
Jongdae laughs and rolls over, throwing the pillow back at him.


End file.
